Quand un crapaud rencontre son ninja
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Naruto était dans la merde... la vraie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? Et dire que s'il avait écouté les conseils du vieux maître crapaud il n'en serait pas là... Humour. Romance légère. NaruSasu.


**Titre** : Quand un crapaud rencontre son ninja.

 **Auteure** : Lilicat.

 **Bêta** : Aiko-kun

 **Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire de Naruto et ses amis. Je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Pairing** : NaruSasu... léger.

 **Genre** : Humour ! Romance.

 **Résumé** : Naruto était dans la merde... la vraie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? Et dire que s'il avait écouté les conseils du vieux maître crapaud il n'en serait pas là... Humour. Romance légère. NaruSasu.

 **Avertissement** : Rien de bien méchant... à part le ridicule de la situation. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le poil de nez de Sasuke... Je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation malgré les hurlements de protestation d'Aiko. Gomen !

 **Note de l'auteure** : Parce que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, j'étais persuadée d'avoir publiée cette fic... et la semaine dernière en regardant mon compte, et donc les titres de mes fics, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'apparaît pas... Donc voilà, je me suis dit que c'était un cadeau de fin d'année sympathique à vous faire.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Quand un crapaud rencontre son ninja.**

Le vent soufflait paisiblement dans les buissons qui bordaient le chemin serpentant dans les collines. Les oiseaux pépiaient gaiement, volant librement dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide où pas un nuage ne se promenait. Quelques lapins s'ébattaient joyeusement dans les champs verdoyants. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les toits pentus d'un petit village de campagne. Bref, c'était une belle et chaude journée de printemps où tout respirait le calme et la sérénité.

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?!

Le cri strident retentit soudainement, brisant la tranquillité ambiante, et faisant fuir oiseaux et lapins. Sur le chemin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges tendait un doigt hystérique vers une pierre sur le bord de la route. Un des trois garçons qui l'accompagnaient se rapprocha de l'endroit incriminé, se pencha et tendit la main.

Se redressant, il éclata d'un rire bruyant avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle en détresse :

\- Eh ben alors Karin... On a peur des grenouilles ? Ahahaha !

Tendant fièrement sa trouvaille, tenue par une patte entre ses doigts, Suigetsu vit mine de vouloir la lancer vers Karin qui recula précipitamment en protestant :

\- C'est pas une grenouille ça ! C'est... C'est...

\- Un crapaud, corrigea placidement Jûgo.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Suigetsu. Un crapaud ? T'es sûr ? Je sais que les grenouilles ça se mange, tu crois que les crapauds se mangent aussi ?

Tout en parlant il avait levé la bestiole sous son nez pour l'examiner de plus près. Un jet de bave gluante l'atteignit en plein visage, et par réflexe il lâcha le batracien qui s'enfuit immédiatement.

\- Ah ! Il s'enfuit ! Hurla Karin. Suigetsu, fais quelque chose !

\- Me donne pas d'ordre la rouquine ! rugit l'interpellé. Tu n'as qu'à l'attraper toi !

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Je veux pas attraper de maladie ! Et puis entre crapaud vous devriez vous comprendre !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crapaud ? Tiens... Tu devrais essayer de l'embrasser peut-être qu'il se transformera en prince charmant !

Pendant que le duo se disputait âprement, le crapaud en profita pour se faire la malle, sautant sur le chemin pour rejoindre un endroit plus sûr, loin des deux espèces d'excités, et surtout loin de celui qui voulait le manger. Non il ne tenait pas en finir dans l'estomac de ce morfale ! Mais ces espoirs d'évasions furent ruinés quand, en plein bond, il fut saisit par une main douce mais ferme. Il se tortilla cherchant à fuir sa prison mais l'étreinte autour de son corps visqueux ne faiblit pas.

Dépité, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fermé, pour tomber nez à nez avec... un nez. Un nez incontestablement humain... Assez fin... Plutôt pâle... Aux narines étroites... Avec un poil disgracieux qui dépassait très légèrement de l'une d'entre elles. Hypnotisé par ce poil, le crapaud suivit les légères vibrations de celui-ci à chaque respiration du nez dont il dépassait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tendit sa patte avant, attrapa le fascinant poil et tira d'un coup sec dessus.

\- Outch !

La protestation grave fut suivie d'un brusque mouvement de la main qui le tenait, le crapaud se retrouvant alors en face de deux yeux noirs comme des puits sans fonds et furibonds. Il déglutit difficilement, conscient qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Quand soudain, les iris de son geôlier s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que lui-même était en état de choc. Tous deux se contemplèrent, se dévisagèrent, la même incrédulité se lisant dans leurs regards.

\- Il a vraiment une drôle de tête ce crapaud, intervint Suigetsu coupant court au face à face. Tu crois qu'il est quand même comestible ?

Ce fut trop. Toujours emprisonné dans la paume de celui dont il tenait encore le poil de nez dans sa patte, le batracien protesta vivement :

\- Non je ne suis pas comestible, espèce de cannibale !

Deux mâchoires tombèrent au sol : Suigetsu et Karin profondément choqués de voir un crapaud parler. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à le faire savoir, criant d'une voix hystérique :

\- Il... il parle !

\- Je le savais, clama Suigetsu. Karin... Voici ton prince charmant ! Un crapaud qui parle... c'est pile poil ce qu'il te fallait.

\- Silence vous deux, claqua une voix froide.

\- Mais Sasuke... protesta Karin.

Ledit Sasuke soupira lourdement avant de dire :

\- Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de reconnaître une incantation quand vous en voyez une ?

\- Parce qu'il y en a qui sont assez tarés pour passer un contrat avec des crapauds ? S'étonna Suigetsu.

\- Les crapauds sont puissants, fit remarquer Jûgo. Puissants et intelligents. Ils sont d'excellents compagnons d'armes pour leurs invocateurs.

\- Bien, on reprend la route, conclu Sasuke en se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin, le crapaud toujours dans sa paume.

\- Tu comptes emmener cette chose avec toi Sasuke-kun ? demanda Karin en pointant un doigt vindicatif vers la bestiole.

Sasuke regarda le crapaud, puis desserra son étreinte le gardant dans sa paume ouverte. Ce crapaud... Avec sa peau pustuleuse d'une horrible couleur orangé, sa touffe de poils blonds sur le haut du crâne et ses grands yeux bleus... Il n'avait aucun doute : il s'agissait bel et bien de Naruto. Comment cet idiot avait-il fait pour se transformer en crapaud ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça non plus.

Non, la vraie question c'était de savoir si oui ou non, il emmenait Naruto-crapaud avec lui. D'un point de vue purement pratique ce serait plus intelligent : ils s'éloignaient du repaire de l'Akatsuki pour aller capturer Hachibi, et Madara serait ravi qu'ils reviennent non pas avec un mais avec deux démons à queues. De l'autre c'était risqué : qui disait que Naruto était seul ? Peut-être était-ce un piège ? Ou une tactique pour le faire revenir dans ce foutu village ?

Il observa longuement son ancien coéquipier transformé en batracien, s'interrogeant sur la conduite à tenir. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, ses grands yeux bleus reflétant le même questionnement. Était-il prudent de rester avec Sasuke ? Ne valait-il pas mieux partir au plus vite ? Mais n'était-ce pas là l'occasion parfaite de le convaincre de revenir à Konoha ? Les yeux de Naruto s'égarèrent sur le bras de son ami, et son cœur se serra en reconnaissant le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sasuke portait-il ce manteau ? Avait-il rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Si oui, quand ? Après la mort de son frère ? Avant ? Dans quel but ? Il voulait savoir... Comprendre... Mais si Sasuke faisait partie de l'organisation criminelle il était très dangereux pour lui de rester avec lui, surtout sous cette forme où il était dans l'incapacité de se battre. Sa décision prise, Naruto releva les yeux, prés à s'enfuir. Mais l'expression du brun l'en empêcha.

Sasuke avait suivit le regard de Naruto, son raisonnement aussi. Oui, il était bien plus prudent pour l'hôte de Kyuubi de s'enfuir le plus loin possible... et vite. Et pour lui bien plus avisé de le garder. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Sans qu'il se l'explique, il n'avait pas envie que Naruto tombe entre les mains de Madara, ni qu'il parte maintenant...

Les deux anciens coéquipiers se fixèrent un long moment avant que, soudain, le crapaud ne saute de la main à l'épaule du brun, se calant contre le cou de celui-ci. Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui releva sa capuche, permettant ainsi au batracien d'être à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Puis il reprit sa route, répondant finalement à la question de sa coéquipière :

\- Pour l'instant, il reste avec nous.

\- Mais Sasuke... protesta Karin.

\- Allons Karin, laisse tomber, se moqua Suigetsu. Tu ne fais pas le poids fasse au charme ravageur d'un crapaud.

Karin se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le ninja d'eau hilare, hurlant toutes les insultes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Jûgo pour sa part, observa d'un œil curieux la bestiole perchée sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Qu'avait ce crapaud de si particulier pour susciter un tel intérêt chez le brun ? L'intense échange de regard entre les deux ne lui avait pas échappé, et il avait l'étrange impression qu'un lien indéfinissable unissait le dernier descendant du clan Uchiwa et le batracien. Le simple fait que Sasuke ait relevé sa capuche pour protéger la bestiole était un signe qu'il existait quelque chose entre ces deux là, même s'il ne savait pas quoi au juste.

En grand connaisseur de la nature, Jûgo savait parfaitement que les crapauds et les grenouilles n'aimaient pas le soleil, séchant littéralement quand ils y étaient trop exposés. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils vivaient près d'un point d'eau, et qu'ils ne sortaient jamais en cas de grande sécheresse. La capuche de l'épais manteau noir aux nuages écarlates protégerait parfaitement le batracien des mortels rayons du soleil.

Le petit groupe marcha jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit dans un silence tout relatif, Suigetsu et Karin se chargeant d'animer la conversation par leurs incessantes disputes. Jûgo intervenait parfois, mais Sasuke jamais. Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune homme cherchait à comprendre pour quelles obscures raisons il avait Naruto transformé en crapaud sur son épaule. Et pourquoi était-il incapable de le balancer dans la première mare venue ? Pourquoi le sentir nicher contre son cou le rassurait ? C'était ridicule !

De son côté Naruto n'était guère mieux. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris. Mais quand il avait compris que Sasuke lui laissait le choix, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Si Sasuke lui laissait le choix, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de livrer à l'Akatsuki n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il l'aurait enfermé dans un sac et balancé au fond de sa poche. Le simple fait qu'il le laisse être sur son épaule, libre de partir à tout moment, et qu'il le protège de sa capuche était le signe qu'il n'allait pas le tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, malgré ses déductions rassurantes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée. Outre l'Akatsuki, il y avait l'autre ninja avec une tête de requin, Suigetsu d'après ce qu'il avait compris, qui voulait le manger. Et puis la fille était carrément flippante, même Sakura en colère était moins effrayante. En plus elle semblait avoir un béguin fort prononcé pour Sasuke, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement. Comment ce bâtard froid et taciturne pouvait faire craquer toutes les filles qu'il croisait sans même le faire exprès ?

Il coula un regard vers le dernier membre du groupe, le grand roux. Celui-là ne semblait pas bien méchant, mais Naruto se méfiait. Si Sasuke l'avait choisit sûrement que ce n'était pas un ninja de bas étage. Il devait forcément être assez puissant pour que Sasuke l'ait remarqué. Bref, il était entouré d'une bande de bras cassés, tous portant le manteau de l'organisation qui avait juré sa mort. Il était dans une sacrée merde !

\- On s'arrête là pour ce soir, annonça Sasuke, sortant Naruto de ses pensées.

\- Ah enfin ! Soupira Suigetsu. En plus on est juste à côté d'une rivière, parfait.  
\- N'espère pas t'échapper pendant qu'on monte le campement, rugit Karin en frappant fortement le crâne de son coéquipier.

Avec un soupir désespéré celui-ci aida donc à installer le campement, somme toute très sommaire : quatre tapis de sol, quatre couvertures, et du bois pour faire un feu.

Sasuke alluma le feu de camp et incita ses coéquipiers à aller se laver pendant que lui surveillait leurs affaires. Suigetsu et Jûgo se dirigèrent vers la rivière, mais Karin resta près de Sasuke, venant même se coller à lui.

\- Sasuke-kun, susurra-t-elle.

Mais elle recula rapidement en tombant nez à nez avec le crapaud toujours posé sur l'épaule du brun qui avait rabaissé sa capuche, la nuit étant tombée.

\- Argh ! Tu comptes garder cette chose longtemps ? demanda-t-elle écœurée.

\- Hm.

\- Dis donc, je suis pas une chose ! protesta Naruto. Je suis un crapaud !

\- Comment oses-tu t'accaparer Sasuke-kun comme ça ? rugit Karin.

\- Quoi ? T'es jalouse ? se moqua Naruto.

\- D'un crapaud ? Pfff ! Même pas en rêve !

\- Karin... Tu devrais aller te rafraîchir, lâcha platement Sasuke coupant court à la dispute. Et toi, arrête de la chercher.

Naruto vexé de s'être fait disputer comme un gamin, gonfla ses joues et bouda ouvertement.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, marmonna-t-il.

Un discret sourire fleurit sur les lèvres fines de son ancien coéquipier et les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice.

Karin, dépitée, se décida à aller prendre un bain, ses cris d'orfraies résonnant dans le calme nocturne quand Suigetsu se moqua d'elle. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement, alors que Naruto traduisait sa pensée :

\- Niveau discrétion c'est zéro là...

\- On attend qu'ils soient revenus et on y va nous aussi, dit tranquillement Sasuke.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas contre un bon bain, répondit Naruto. En plus, tu pue la sueur !

Une pichenette le fit croasser de surprise, manquant le faire tomber de son perchoir. Il allait protester vertement contre le traitement dont il était victime quand les voix de Suigetsu et Jûgo se firent entendre. Rapidement, les deux nouveaux venus les rejoignirent, s'installant autour du feu, et ramenant le fruit de leurs pêches.

\- On en a profité, expliqua Suigetsu. J'en peux plus moi de ces espèces de barres dégueulasses. J'aurai bien agrémenté ça de cuisses de crapaud, mais...

\- Je ne suis pas comestible ! vociféra Naruto.

\- Je suis sûr que si, plaida le ninja d'eau. Mais...

\- On ne le mangera pas, trancha Sasuke.

\- Tsss...si on peut même plus plaisanter, soupira Suigetsu. Au fait Sasuke, tu ne comptes pas rejoindre Karin ? Elle t'attend tu sais ?

Le ton suggestif et le jeu de sourcil accentuèrent le sous-entendu, mais Sasuke ne releva pas. Non, il ne tenait pas à rejoindre Karin. Se retrouver seul avec elle, en tenue plus que légère, dans une rivière... C'était la tentative de viol assurée. Et l'air de rien, Sasuke tenait à sa virginité. Et il voulait se retrouver seul avec Naruto, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, pour discuter. Il laissa ses compagnons d'armes faire la conversation, surveillant la cuisson du poisson mis à griller sur le feu.

Karin les rejoignit finalement, frigorifiée et furieuse, s'énervant après Suigetsu qui se moqua ouvertement d'elle, et fusillant des yeux le batracien qui grignotait un morceau du poisson de Sasuke. Leur frugal repas fini, Sasuke se leva et annonça qu'il allait prendre un bain, demandant aux autres de veiller sur le campement, les incitant à se reposer. D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la rivière, puis la remonta à la recherche d'un coin où se baigner, assez loin du campement.

Il trouva finalement un endroit où le cour d'eau s'élargissait formant une sorte de bassin naturel. Naruto sauta de son épaule, plongeant dans l'eau avec un soupir de soulagement. Que ça faisait du bien de faire trempette après une journée à avoir chaud sous la capuche de Sasuke ! Il fit quelques brasses avant de remonter à la surface, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant le corps entièrement nu du brun qui entrait tranquillement dans l'eau.

Incapable de le quitter des yeux, Naruto détailla les longues jambes finement musclées et totalement imberbes, le sexe mou entouré d'une toison noire, le ventre plat aux abdominaux ciselés, les pectoraux ornés de tétons rosés, les épaules délicatement arrondies, le cou gracieux et le visage doucement éclairé par le clair de lune. Il déglutit difficilement, s'avouant en son for intérieur que ce bâtard était vraiment trop beau pour son propre bien. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait tant de filles à lui courir après.

Sasuke frissonna sous la fraîcheur de l'eau, mais s'immergea entièrement avant de s'installer assis contre un rocher, l'eau lui arrivant aux épaules. Fermant les yeux il profita de la tranquillité que lui prodiguait le clapotis de l'eau et le calme nocturne. Le silence s'installa, le brun savourant la quiétude du moment, le crapaud observant son ami. Finalement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et brisa le silence, posant un regard placide mais aiguisé sur le batracien.

\- Alors... Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Naruto ricana, détourna le regard gêné puis soupira lourdement :

\- Tu vas te foutre de moi...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil moqueur mais ne dit rien, attendant que le blond devenu crapaud s'explique. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- En fait, je suis un entraînement spécial pour maîtriser le senjutsu. C'est maître Fukasasku qui me l'enseigne. Normalement, je m'entraîne avec lui pour me surveiller, parce qu'il y a des risques de se transformer en crapaud. Mais voilà...

\- Tu as voulu t'entraîner tout seul sans le lui dire pour progresser plus vite et tu t'es transformé en crapaud, conclu Sasuke avec un rictus.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, soupira Naruto.

\- Le senjutsu hein ? Intéressant... Mais comment ça se fait que ton maître ne soit pas en train de te chercher ? Tu étais seul quand on t'a trouvé.

\- L'entraînement se passe au Mont Myôboku, ça fait un bout pour me chercher, grogna Naruto.

\- Il peut faire une invocation inversé non ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être que ça marche pas parce que je suis un crapaud, suggéra Naruto.

\- Hn. Et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici au lieu d'être au Mont Myôboku ?

\- J'en sais rien en fait, avoua Naruto. Je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais en crapaud et derrière une pierre. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et une espèce d'hystérique m'a hurlé dessus.

Naruto fixa Sasuke un instant avant de demander :

\- D'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce tu fiches avec une folle pareille ?

\- Elle a des capacités qui me sont très utiles, répondit platement Sasuke.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, un silence emplis de questions, un silence qui s'étira en longueur.

Finalement, Naruto osa demander d'une voix où perçait tout son désarroi :

\- Pourquoi ?

Sasuke le fixa attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas :

\- Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas nous ? Pourquoi ? Après que tu te sois débarrassé d'Orochimaru, quand tu es parti pour combattre Itachi... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous chercher ? Moi, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei... Tu sais qu'on serait venu... on t'aurai aidé.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, il s'énerva :

\- Je me suis entraîné pendant trois ans pour pouvoir t'aider ce jour là, et te ramener après. Je suis puissant, tu le sais ! Sakura s'est entraînée elle aussi, elle est devenu très forte et un très bon médecin. Elle aussi elle voulait t'aider ! Kakashi-sensei aussi serait venu. Tu sais tout ça ! Alors pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas nous ?

Furieux, frustré, il sauta sur le torse nu de son ancien coéquipier, posant ses pattes avant sur son menton pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sasuke soutint son regard et finit par cracher :

\- Parce que vous auriez été incapable de ne pas vous en mêler ! Eux au moins, je savais qu'ils n'interféreraient pas ! Quoiqu'il arrive !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on n'avait pas conscience que c'était ton combat ? rugit Naruto. Bien sûr qu'on le savait, bien sûr qu'on t'aurait laissé faire sans intervenir !

\- Même si j'étais mortellement blessé ? Vous auriez été capable de ne pas bouger ? TU aurais été capable de rester en retrait et de ne pas te précipiter sans réfléchir ?

\- Ne me sous-estime pas !

Le ton était monté entre les deux amis, et leurs cris résonnèrent dans la nuit paisible. Leurs yeux lancèrent des éclairs furibonds, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder face à l'autre. Un moustique s'approcha d'eux, bourdonnant près des oreilles de Sasuke, mais une langue visqueuse surgit brutalement l'avalant sans vergogne. Naruto écarquilla brutalement les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : avaler un moustique.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke pouffa de rire. La tête de Naruto était impayable, ses gros yeux globuleux lui sortant presque des orbites sous le choc.

\- J'ai... J'ai... Kami-sama... j'ai... bafouilla le crapaud blond.

\- Gobé un moustique, confirma Sasuke hilare.

\- Beurk ! Ah... J'ai envie de vomir ! Quelle horreur !

Naruto cracha tant qu'il pu, sous l'œil brillant de rire de son ancien coéquipier et accessoirement perchoir actuel.

\- C'est normal pour un crapaud, fit remarquer Sasuke.

\- Mais je suis PAS un crapaud, pleurnicha Naruto.

\- Tu as essayé de rompre le jutsu ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui te me prend ?

\- Pour un idiot...

Naruto, vexé, bouda ouvertement, traitant Sasuke de bâtard prétentieux. Mais il cessa ses marmonnements quand une décharge électrique le traversa, dressant sa touffe de cheveux blonds sur son crâne de batracien.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux m'électrocuter ou quoi ? vociféra-t-il.

\- J'essaye de trouver comment te faire redevenir humain, crétin. Sauf si tu tiens à gober des moustiques le reste de ta vie.

Non, il n'y tenait pas, merci bien. Naruto laissa donc Sasuke essayer plusieurs techniques pour lui rendre sa forme humaine, désespérant de voir leurs efforts vains. Ils finirent par abandonner et retourner au campement, y trouvant Jûgo faisant la garde et Suigetsu et Karin endormis. Sasuke se glissa sous sa couverture et Naruto vint se blottir contre son cou, posant sa tête pustuleuse sur celui-ci, se disant que finalement la situation pourrait être bien pire.

 **~oOo~**

Durant les jours suivants, Naruto voyagea sur l'épaule de Sasuke, bien à l'abri sous sa capuche, observant la team Taka. Suigetsu lui était sympathique, même s'il craignait que le ninja de Kiri mette ses menaces à exécution et finisse par le manger, il le faisait bien rire. Karin... Il ne comprenait absolument pas en quoi elle était utile à Sasuke. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une énième groupie du brun, une espèce d'hystérique à la voix criarde et désagréable. Mais peut-être que Sasuke avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne de compliments mielleux et de tentatives de séductions foireuses...

Il ne voyait plus le placide Jûgo comme un géant tranquille depuis le soir où celui-ci avait pété un plomb mettant un terme à l'éternelle dispute entre Karin et Suigetsu. Seul l'intervention de Sasuke et de son Sharingan avait pu calmer la bête féroce que le roux était devenu. Kami-sama, même Gaara durant l'examen Junin avait l'air d'un enfant de chœur à côté ! En bref, c'était une sacré équipe de psychopathes, et Naruto ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité avec eux. Aussi ne quittait-il jamais Sasuke, le seul qui semblait ne pas vouloir de mal... Et puis au pire, il savait composer avec son ancien coéquipier. Et puis il était bien, là, calé sur l'épaule du brun.

Sasuke n'interagissait que très peu avec les trois autres, parlant peu, et toujours pour donner des ordres : "Karin tais-toi", "Suigetsu, arrête de te plaindre", ou bien encore "On s'arrête ici pour la nuit". Pas que le dernier descendant du clan Uchiwa ait été du genre bavard à l'époque de l'équipe sept, mais là c'était encore pire. Cependant, son équipe ne contestait jamais, ou presque, son autorité et le suivait.

Naruto n'avait pas réussi à savoir le but de ce voyage, et quand il avait interrogé Sasuke sur le sujet, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'il n'aimerait pas le savoir. Chaque soir, Sasuke s'arrangeait pour camper près d'un point d'eau : mare, rivière, étang... Et chaque soir, ils y allaient ensemble, comme lors du premier soir, Sasuke pour s'y baigner et Naruto pour se rafraîchir... et combattre son instinct qui le poussait à gober tout insecte volant qui passait à portée de sa langue pour le plus grand amusement de Sasuke.

Ensemble, ils avaient testé de nombreuses techniques pour rendre à Naruto sa forme humaine. Sasuke avait même utilisé son sharingan de toutes les façons possibles, allant jusqu'à aller tenter de discuter avec Kyuubi. En vain. Le démon renard avait grogné qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire, ce à quoi Sasuke avait argumenté qu'il pourrait tuer Naruto changé en batracien en le laissant se dessécher au soleil, mais Kyuubi avait juste rit en le mettant au défi d'essayer.

Alors ils avaient essayé. Naruto avait passé la journée sur l'épaule du brun, sans la capuche protectrice. Au bout de deux heures il était à l'agonie... et rien ne s'était produit. Suigetsu, sur ordre de Sasuke, avait créé une bulle d'eau autour du crapaud, et le brun avait soigneusement tenu la bulle entre ses mains tout le reste de la journée. En presque deux semaines, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce dans leurs recherches.

Étrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ré-abordé leur situation respective. Pourtant, Naruto brûlait de savoir ce que Sasuke faisait dans l'Akatsuki, quels étaient ses projets, et comment il vivait le fait d'avoir finalement atteint son but : tuer Itachi. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de poser ses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il n'osait pas briser cette complicité qui lui avait tant manqué depuis le départ de Sasuke et qu'il retrouvait quand ils étaient seuls le soir.

De son côté, Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi aidait-il Naruto ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas en l'écrasant d'un coup de talon ? Pourquoi cherchait-il un moyen de le retransformer en humain ? Pourquoi le protégeait-il ? C'était ridicule et allait à l'encontre de tous ses objectifs. Pire ! Si Madara l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... Mais voilà, comme toujours quand il était question de Naruto, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à agir sans réfléchir.

Ils voyagèrent durant deux semaines, marchant le jour, se reposant la nuit. Et un soir, Karin annonça soucieuse :

\- Nous y serons demain.

\- Enfin, s'exclama Suigetsu. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce voyage. On n'a même pas rencontré un seul brigand à se mettre sous la dent. Je vais finir par rouiller si on ne passe pas rapidement à l'action.

\- Ça ne va pas être aussi simple que tu as l'air de le croire, fit platement remarquer Jûgo. C'est sûrement un adversaire puissant.

Sasuke coupa court à la discussion en se levant et annonçant qu'il allait se baigner, emmenant un crapaud visiblement plus qu'intéressé par la conversation avec lui, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la cascade tout près.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'eau, le bruit de la chute d'eau couvrant efficacement leurs voix aux oreilles indiscrètes, Naruto demanda :

\- De qui ils parlaient ?

Sasuke s'assit tranquillement dans l'eau, posant ses coudes sur la berge du bassin au pied de la cascade, laissant le silence répondre pour lui.

Le crapaud s'énerva, sauta sur le torse nu de son ancien coéquipier et menaça :

\- Si tu ne réponds pas... Je t'arrache les poils un à un... En commençant par ceux du nez !

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres fines du brun qui rétorqua :

\- Tu mettrais tes... doigts... dans mon nez ? Vraiment ?

\- J'irai même te tirer les poils du cul s'il le faut !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et fit remarquer :

\- Je n'ai pas de poil au cul, mais si tu y tiens... Fais toi plaisir. Ça ne durera pas longtemps de toute façon. Je ne suis pas très poilu.

Naruto fit la moue, sachant que le brun disait vrai. Celui-ci était totalement imberbe. Pour l'avoir vu nu tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, il pouvait en attester. Les seuls endroits poilus chez Sasuke c'était son entrejambe, et ses aisselles. Mais soudain une lueur malicieuse illumina ses globuleux yeux bleus. Sentant le coup foireux venir, Sasuke tendit la main pour attraper le batracien mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et disparu sous l'eau.

\- Merde, grogna Sasuke tout en fouillant du regard l'eau autour de lui.

Un cri fort peu viril lui échappa quand une sensation particulièrement désagréable irradia de son entrejambe. Avant qu'il ai compris ce qui venait de se passer, une tête de crapaud, surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux blonds apparu devant lui, un sourire machiavélique étirant ses larges lèvres de batracien.

\- Et d'un !

\- Espèce de... Je vais te transformer en potage, rugit Sasuke en se jetant sur son ancien coéquipier, comprenant que ce dernier avait mis sa menace à exécution, lui arrachant un poil entre les jambes.

Mais celui-ci l'esquiva et s'éloigna en lui tirant la langue, tendant fièrement dans sa patte avant un poil noir et frisé.

La course poursuite dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke finisse par abandonner, désespéré par l'attitude puérile de Naruto. Ce dernier le regarda un moment, puis agitant le poil dans les airs il clama :

\- Je vais te les arracher un à un et je les vendrai aux enchères. Je suis sûre que tes fans se les arracheront et me rendront riche !

\- Mes poils pubiens ? Te rendre riche ? ironisa Sasuke.

L'air sévère Naruto rectifia :

\- Tes poils pubiens et UN poil de nez !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Sasuke éclata de rire. C'était hautement ridicule, mais il imaginait très bien Karin, Sakura et Ino se disputer ses poils. C'était ridicule... et flippant aussi, il devait bien l'admettre.

Profitant de l'hilarité du brun, Naruto lui sauta dessus, reprenant sa place initiale sur le torse imberbe, posa ses pattes avant sur le menton pointu et plongea son regard sérieux dans celui pétillant de Sasuke. Il voulait une réponse... Tous deux savaient qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse. Calmé, et désabusé, Sasuke souffla :

\- Hachibi.

\- Hein ?

\- Hachibi, c'est lui dont les autres parlaient. Madara nous a demandé de le capturer.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la chasse au démon à queues ? demanda Naruto une pointe de rage perçant dans sa voix. Pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je croyais que ton but c'était de tuer Itachi pour venger ton clan. C'est chose faite maintenant ! Alors pourquoi tu refuses de revenir ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et repoussa violemment le crapaud enragé, crachant avec fureur :

\- Tuer Itachi n'a pas vengé mon clan ! Bien au contraire ! Tu ne sais rien, Naruto !

\- Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton ami ! Je t'aiderai ! clama Naruto sur le même ton.

\- Tu m'aideras ? ricana Sasuke. Toi ?! Même si je décide de détruire ce village de traître que tu as juré de protéger ?

Sous le choc, Naruto fixa Sasuke. Non ! Sasuke ne pouvait pas... Mais dans les iris noirs il ne lu qu'une détermination sans faille. D'une voix blanche, il souffla :

\- Détruire... Konoha... Pourquoi ?

Il frémit quand le sharingan apparu dans les pupilles sombres de son ancien coéquipier, mais ne faiblit pas, attendant une réponse.

Et il eu sa réponse... Sasuke lui hurla tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait appris après la mort d'Itachi. Et quand il fit remarquer que ce n'était que les dires de Madara, que celui-ci pouvait tout aussi bien mentir, Sasuke eut un rire méchant avant de lui rétorquer que lui aussi y avait pensé, et qu'il avait cherché des preuves de tout ceci. Et des preuves... il en avait trouvé à foison. La correspondance entre Itachi et Jiraya sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru, celle d'Itachi avec le Sandaime, le journal intime de son frère... Autant de preuve que ce que Madara lui avait raconté était vrai.

Naruto écouta Sasuke jusqu'au bout, son cœur balançant entre la rage envers Danzo et les deux vieux du conseil pour avoir causé tant de souffrance chez son meilleur ami, et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher pour le protéger du monde entier. Même s'il ne cautionnait par les projets de Sasuke, il les comprenait. Lui-même ne rêvait que d'une chose : venger la mort de Jiraya. Alors oui, il comprenait très bien, même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens, finit-il par dire quand Sasuke se tut enfin, essoufflé de sa tirade haineuse.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, clairement sceptique, et lâcha :

\- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Naruto, mais il y en a forcément d'autres. Les villageois ne sont pas responsables des décisions du conseil, et...

Mais Sasuke le coupa d'un ton polaire :

\- Les villageois ? Ceux-là même qui t'ont rejeté toute ton enfance pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ? Ceux-là même qui ont murmuré dans mon dos après le massacre de mon clan ? Ceux-là même qui ne cessaient de te traiter d'enfant maudit ? De dire que mon clan était maudit ? C'est eux que tu veux protéger ? Alors même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais tendu une main secourable vers toi ?

\- Oui, assura Naruto. C'est eux que je veux protéger.

Tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, le crapaud perché sur un rocher et le ninja debout, entièrement nu, l'eau lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Les yeux de Naruto s'adoucirent et d'une voix suppliante il murmura :

\- Reviens... Arrête tout ça avant qu'il soit trop tard. Reviens avec moi. Je trouverai un moyen pour venger ton clan, pour venger ton frère. Mais reviens...

Sasuke baissa la tête, se laissant retomber dans l'eau, toute colère envolée. Un léger sourire triste ourla ses lèvres quand il releva les yeux vers le batracien :

\- Non. Je ne peux pas...

Bien décidé à faire entendre raison au brun, Naruto lui sauta dessus. Mais il rata sa réception et se retrouva sa bouche baveuse collée à celle humaine de Sasuke.

Le temps suspendit son vol, les deux jeunes hommes aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Puis soudain, il y eu un pouf, un nuage de fumée, et Sasuke sentit le poids posé sur lui s'alourdir, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. La fumée se dissipa et dévoila finalement la silhouette très humaine d'un certain ninja blond qui était, quelques secondes auparavant, crapaud. Leurs bouches toujours soudées, les deux anciens coéquipiers se dévisagèrent surpris, puis se séparèrent brusquement.

\- Bordel, souffla Sasuke. Suigetsu avait raison...

Naruto, à califourchon sur Sasuke, s'observa longuement, constatant avec ravissement qu'il avait retrouvé l'entièreté de son anatomie humaine... Même si pas un seul des vêtements qu'il portait le jour où il s'était transformé en crapaud n'étaient reparu avec son corps. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il enlaça brusquement le brun en riant :

\- Ça a marché ! Ça a marché !

Sasuke se débattit en vain, finissant par laisser le blond le serrer contre lui, attendant placidement qu'il se calme. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard... Naruto le fixa intensément, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux :

\- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke, craignant le pire.

\- Si ça a marché, ça veut dire que je suis le prince... et toi... ma princesse !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il protesta vertement :

\- Non mais ça va pas...

Mais une bouche exigeante lui coupa la parole, une langue impitoyable alla chercher la sienne, et deux mains possessives agrippèrent ses joues. Surpris, il tenta de résister, mais finit par s'abandonner entre les bras de ce blond qui, de toute façon, le bouleversait toujours comme personne d'autre n'était capable de faire.

Rapidement, et pour des raisons qu'ils ne cherchèrent surtout pas à approfondir, le baiser ne fut plus suffisant et ils explorèrent des contrée jusqu'alors inconnues. C'était maladroit, mélange étrange de désir et de timidité, mais passionné et intense comme toujours entre eux. L'eau accompagna les coups de reins de Naruto, clapotant autour de leurs deux corps si intimement unis. La cascade couvrit les gémissements de Sasuke qui, agrippé aux épaules du blond, le laissa prendre tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Leur jouissance fut intense et commune, les laissant étourdis de ce plaisir qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, leurs mains s'égarant en tendres caresses sur le corps de l'autre, leurs bouches s'unissant en de doux de baisers. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se séparer, se quitter pour partir chacun de leurs côtés, mais n'étaient nullement pressés.

Ce fut aux premières lueurs de l'aube que Sasuke décida de briser la magie de l'instant, soufflant doucement :

\- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Naruto compris l'allusion, et murmura :

\- Je dois partir...

\- Hn.

Naruto plongea son regard azur dans celui si sombre de son amant, un air sérieux sur le visage :

\- Promets moi de survivre. Quoi que tu fasses... Survis Sasuke.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de glisser sa main dans les mèches blondes. Mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je trouverai une solution. Mais tu dois survivre Sas'ke... Promet moi !

Sasuke eut un sourire triste et souffla :

\- Promis.

Satisfait, Naruto embrassa fougueusement celui qu'il considérait encore et toujours comme son meilleur ami, puis il se releva, et sortit de l'eau, aidant le brun a en sortir lui aussi.

Un pouf se fit entendre et Naruto disparu soudainement, sûrement invoqué par les crapaud du mont Myôboku. Sasuke fixa l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes auparavant le blond, un sourire triste flotta sur ses lèvres et il souffla :

\- Trop tard, usuratonkachi... Trop tard.

Ramassant ses affaires, il se rhabilla et rejoignit ses coéquipiers, poursuivant sa route vers ses sombres desseins, grimaçant sous les courbatures dans ses reins.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà, voilà... Le conte de la princesse grenouille revisité par moi. Ben oui mais c'est la faute de la télé aussi ! A rediffusé des épisodes de Naruto durant son entraînement avec les crapauds, forcément... voilà ce que ça donne !

Bref, ça vous a plu quand même ? Une petite review pour le dire ?

Lili.

PS : pour tous ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site et laisse des reviews, le lien pour les réponses que je vous fais est sur mon profil.


End file.
